A Montgomery in every bed
by nightmarelover
Summary: It isn't just the Liars vs A anymore. Now its the Liars vs A vs Alison. Can Alison come out on top while falling in love with Aria's brother? Will the Liars finally put A in the past or will A finally triumph once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer day in Rosewood. Everyone was trying to beat the in some way.

Byron Montgomery, the Montgomery's father was on vacation in Florida. The kids were at home. He would be back in a few weeks if nothing major came up. Kenneth DiLaurentis was also in Florida and would be back in a few days or another week at most.

Lets get back to what people are doing today.

Most people that are still in Rosewood are indoors and refuse to go outdoors.

* * *

><p>However not everyone is that way.<p>

Alison DiLaurentis plans to go out there. You see she plans on making one of the Montgomery children hers. She doesn't want Aria and laughs in the face of anyone who even implies otherwise.

Alison wants Aria's brother Mike. Why do you think she stopped the fling between him and Hanna? It wasn't because she was concerned for Hanna's reputation that's for sure. This would have been good blackmail material.

It also meant that Alison would have to watch the guy she wanted go out with Hanna. She would have killed Hanna before she let him anywhere near Mike.

Anyway, Alison had a plan. She needed help with some stuff around the house and Mike wasn't really doing anything today anyway. First she convinced him to come over. All it took were the right words or to make it really easy the right outfight.

The right outfit guaranteed success. Alison caught Mike checking her out more than once during his short fling with Hanna.

She was having a problem that a lot of girls have. She couldn't find the perfect outfit.

The first outfit screamed too slutty. She threw it back in the closet. The second one screamed out of your league. That one went back as well. This went on for a while until it hit her.

Alison first put on her bikini. It was hot pink and it left little to the imagination. Mike would be drooling at the sight. She then put on a pair of short shorts over the bikini bottoms.

She then stood in front of a full length mirror and bent over to see how it would look. Alison smiled. Mike would be hers for sure and Hanna wouldn't have to be removed. However, Mona still might pose a threat.

Normally Alison wouldn't be worried but Mona could be a huge problem. Make that two huge problems. First we will look at problem number 1. Mona and Alison have an unpleasant history to say the least. She is concerned about what Mona would do after she claims Mike.

Mona is unpredictable and cannot be allowed to be near Mike alone. That could lead to other problems which leads us right into problem number 2.

Alison knows that Mona likes Mike. That was never really a secret. It is a problem now because Alison knows Mona plans on making a move soon and if she were to make that move before she could there would be problems.

Either way Mona was not a threat to be ignored. She would have to be removed one way or another. Alison caught a lucky break. She knew Mona was going to make her move today.

Unfortunately, Mona had some car troubles. She would be at the mechanic for a little while. That will buy Alison some time but not enough. Alison had the mechanics there under her thumb. It helped her chances for success when Alison had convinced her dad to buy the place. Since he did the garage expanded and he was planning on buying a few more. They were becoming richer and richer by the second.

The important thing to remember is that they would keep Mona occupied long enough to get to Mike's house before Mona ever leaves the parking lot. Alison was also going to drive by the mechanic and make sure Mona knew who was responsible.

If Mona still persisted then more effective measures would have to be used. She looked in the mirror one last time and face palmed. She forgot the most important part of this outfit.

She forgot the tank top. It was part of the plan to get Mike. Once Mike loses his shirt Alison would remove hers. It was either that or take it off once all the work was finished. When she took off the shirt didn't really matter.

If she takes it off right in front of him then Mike's eyes will be on her. After all stripping in front of him guarantees that.

* * *

><p>Mona was having a bad day. Everything seemed to go wrong today. Did it have to be today of all days?<p>

This was the day she was going to make Mike hers. It was odd that all of this bad luck happened on the same day she plans to make Mike her boyfriend and later husband. It was obvious what happened now that she took some time to think about it.

Someone knew about Mona's plan and decided to put a stop to it. She knew a few people who had a reason to stop her but few of them knew exactly when the perfect chance to do it was.

Aria had a reason to. She never liked her and vice versa. Aria had a reason to put a stop to Mona's plan but not the time to since she was always with Ezra or her other friends.

Speaking of her other friends there was Hanna. She probably would have done it a while ago but a certain someone ended her fling with Mike.

It all made sense now. Alison is behind all of this. She should have seen this coming after she ended Emily's fling with Mike. That is the only time which she supported Alison. However, it became obvious why she did it soon after.

Mona noticed that Alison was jealous of any girl that got close to Mike. Any girl that tried getting close to him instantly became an enemy of Alison. She could remember a few incidents which confirmed her suspicions.

One time a red head came up to Mike started to flirt with him. Alison destroyed her reputation within minutes of seeing her flirt with him. After that the red head had shut down. She left the school the next day and never came back.

There was another time when a brunette kissed his cheek. Alison did worse to her than she did the red head. The brunette was tortured by Alison for months until she never spoke to anyone at that school again. As a result of Alison's torture, she has to see a therapist now and according to a source, will need a therapist for a long, long time.

The third incident that Mona remembered was by far the worst. There was this blonde named Courtney and it happened after school. It started during one of Mike's lacrosse games. Alison had just showed up and Courtney was already there. Alison saw that Courtney was staring at Mike. She didn't like it but she couldn't blame the girl. What happened after the game was a different story.

You see after the game Courtney kissed Mike on the lips and when no one was looking she grabbed his package and lead him to an empty locker room. If you thought Alison was upset her before what happened next had driven her into explosive anger. After following them into the locker room she saw Courtney down on her knees in front of Mike. Alison learned two things that day. One, Mike was big to say the least.

Two, Courtney made the biggest and possibly final mistake of her life. After Courtney left Alison lured her out to an abandoned cabin in the woods. Courtney thought that she would meet up with Mike again.

However after Alison showed herself things went downhill fast. What exactly happened to Courtney? Some say she was killed when the cabin she was at caught fire. Others say instead of dying in a fire she was blinded like Jenna.

The truth is they were all right except the dying part as far as Mona knew. Courtney was blind, suffered major burns all over her body, and was now unable to have kids. Alison would have been better off killing her. At least she wouldn't have fell into a serious depression and vanish.

Anyway , she was completely sure Alison was behind all of this. After all her track record speaks for itself. There were more than those three incidents but they were the only ones that were stuck in Mona's mind.

It seemed her suspicions about Alison were about to proven correct because the door to the mechanic open and here comes the blonde bitch herself. She saw her whisper something to a mechanic who nodded and told the other mechanics what she told him.

Alison was headed out the door when Mona started speaking.

" I know what you're up to. You wont win Alison."

Alison started to laugh before she graciously decided to dignify her comment with a response.

" I haven't laughed like that since I was friends with Aria and the others. You still don't get it do you? I have already won. After all Mike's track record says he only has relationships with blondes. I also know you know that I had something to do with all your problems today. That means you know where I am going since our goals are the exact same. The only difference is I will succeed and you will fail. At least the loss wont be as crushing this time since your used to losing time and time again."

Mona had to concede to one point. Mike's track record screams hookup with blondes. Thankfully, a problem like that can be easily corrected. She was about to retort but the blonde bitch had already left the shop and her car was on the road again.

Fifteen minutes later Mona found out why Alison was so confident.

This repair shop was owned by her father. Alison was going to pay for this later. First she has to make sure nothing was wrong with her car.

* * *

><p>Mike Montgomery was sitting home alone on this Friday morning.<p>

School was out so that is a plus. There was no lacrosse practice during the summer so he had plenty of time to kill. The problem was he had no idea how to kill that time. All his friends were on vacation far away for the summer.

He tried playing video games all day. That lasted two hours and he was bored of it already.

Mike checked the clock and groaned. It was only 10:00 am. After putting on some clean clothes he headed downstairs and decided to watch some television with hopes of alleviating the boredom.

However, the doorbell rang before he could even sit down.

It was Alison DiLaurentis. He knew all about her. If she is here then she wants something no doubt about it. After seeing the way she was dressed and hearing her say she was looking for him, Mike thinks he will enjoy what he gets if he helps her.

He decides to hear her out first. After all if Alison was doing all of this then the least he could do is see how she plans on asking him.

Mike invites her inside and they sit on the couch. Well Mike sits on the couch anyway. Alison sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She could tell Mike was enjoying this.

She took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and cursed. Mona has already left the mechanic and was probably headed straight here. Judging by the time Mona has already been on the road Alison has about 10 minutes maximum to get out of here with Mike.

Alison sighed. Normally she would take her time but there wasn't much time left. She said " like I said earlier if you help me you wont regret it." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got off him.

As Mike was heading up the stairs to get ready she said " just put on a swimsuit and lets go."

It was too bad they would have too leave so soon. This would be perfect chance to mess with Aria's mind when she gets home. She felt around her back pocket and found what she was looking for. It was perfect all she had to do was put it somewhere in Mike's room and leave the door open. When he came down the steps Alison asked him to put this in his room and leave the door open.

Mike instantly agreed knowing that at some point they would come back here and that would lead to . . . well you know. She followed him upstairs this time so she could help him find the perfect spot for the bottle of her lotion that she carried in her back pocket.

Then they both looked at the bed. It was the perfect spot for it. However Alison explained what she wanted to do next and Mike agreed after imagining the look on Aria's face when she sees this.

They weren't just planning on putting her lotion bottle on the bed and leaving. They were going to make it look like they had sex in the bed. Alison knew they didn't have a lot of time so they had to work fast.

Mike put some of his clothes on the floor and messed with the bed sheets until it looked good enough. Alison left her sandals on the other side of the bed and afterwards opened up the window.

Alison looked out the window for signs of Mona she saw her coming down the road but then she turned into the wrong driveway. She sighed after all of this Mona would still get here in time to ruin everything.

She had one last plan. Alison knew Mike didn't really care for her much thanks to Aria. It was the good thing Aria did what she did after she found out about Mona trying to spend time with him.

Alison must have noticed Mike watching Mona's car with worry and came to the conclusion that he has had his own unpleasant experience with the crazy bitch. In an attempt to calm him Alison said " there is no way we can get out of here without Mona getting here first but maybe there is way without her noticing you.

Mike said " what do you have in mind. I will do anything to avoid her after what happened last time."

Alison filed that bit of information for later. Mona would of course have to pay for what happened last time. However there were more pressing matters at the moment. She said " go to the back door and wait. When Mona comes in I will start talking. The minute she goes to check upstairs walk out the back and get in the front seat.

Mike agreed without hesitation. He would never willingly be around Mona for as long as he lives.

Alison smiled when Mike agreed without hesitation. It means Mona wouldn't have to removed for now anyways. She has to keep Mona talking and away from the windows and back door for a few minutes. She would run out the door as soon as Mona went upstairs.

Was she worried about Mona destroying what she and Mike put together. No, because if she did then Aria would know it was her. Mona always did have a knack for leaving loose ends loose.

If she left it alone then it means that Mona plans on using Aria to get rid of her. Alison laughed at the thought. Aria was no threat without help and she wasn't much of one with it either.

If that was what Mona was hoping for she would end up disappointed again. Mona should be used to it by now.

Speaking of the psycho here she comes now. Mona had just pulled up right next to her car. She just loves to make things harder for others, doesn't she? However Alison would never call her out on that. She enjoyed it to.

Mona parking her car right next to hers could only mean one thing. She knew Alison was up to something and was going to be looking for her to escape.

The bitch had the nerve to get in her face and demand where he was.

She just smiled and said " I have no idea what your talking about."

Mona knew what Alison was trying to do. She was trying to get her angry enough to hit her. It was a tempting idea but that was what Alison wanted. It took her but a few seconds to figure out why.

Mike was somewhere in the house. If she did hit the blonde, Mike would see it and then she would be screwed. She also realized that he must be very close to where they were in the house.

Mona cursed. She underestimate Alison's cunning again. However, she wouldn't be a loser again. After all Mike was definitely in this house and all Mona would have to do is find him.

She said " Your not that good of a liar anymore. I know you know where he is and you will tell me what I want to know."

" What if I refuse?"

" Then everyone will find out what you did to Courtney and all those other girls in your fits of jealous rage."

Alison went pale for a moment. It left just as soon as it came and she began to smile and then the smiling turned into full blown laughter.

" You have no proof. After all if you did then everyone would have found out by now. You want me out the picture. That is what you always wanted. No one would ever find out it was me. After all, only three incidents are serious enough to actually put me behind bars. The redhead and the brunette are not going to say anything about this since I never left any physical evidence that linked me to the crime. As for Courtney, she has a reputation of being a slut. Anyone in Rosewood could have done it and everyone in Rosewood had a reason to do it including you. Once again I am going to have to drill the point I have been trying to make in your pea sized brain. I am never leaving Rosewood so back off bitch."

Mona's plan didn't work. Alison called her bluff. However, Alison made a mistake. Alison looked like she was blocking the backdoor but her eyes kept darting back to the staircase like she was worried someone up there would walk down.

The minute Mona walked up the steps Mike was out of the house and headed towards the car and Alison was walking out the front door.

* * *

><p>Mona was upstairs looking through each room. She was doing this in order to find and destroy anything Aria could use against her. She then heard a car starting to pull out of the driveway and smiled.<p>

It looked like Alison gave up. It was sad that all that confidence was for nothing. However after she looked into Mike's room Mona realized that it wasn't false confidence that Alison possessed.

Alison tricked her again. She must have distracted her long enough for Mike to get in her car and then as soon as she went upstairs they were out of here. Now the only question left was what to do about the bedroom. It looked like they slept together just before leaving.

Maybe Mona could still come out on top. All she had to do was let Aria see this and she would take care of the rest. She then walked downstairs and drove back home. After all she didn't want to give Aria the idea that she was the one who slept with him.

All she had to do now was sit at home and wait.

* * *

><p>The minute Alison and Mike went inside her house she called her dad. Him going on vacation far away worried her. A was trying to hurt her and she was really concerned that A would hurt him.<p>

There were only two men that she loved in the world. One was Mike and the other was her father. When her mom left her in the middle of nowhere without anything but a cell phone she thought she was going to die. However, her dad took off from work and drove for 3 hours straight just to rescue her.

Kenneth has protected her from Jessica ever since then. He was the only one in the family who cared about her. If A had gotten to him and hurt him or worse she wouldn't know what to do.

Sure she had her half brother Jason but she hated him. They never got along and he always put her down any chance he got. Jason made it clear that he never loved her. She remembered that day Jason told her he never loved her. That was also the day she knew for sure her father loved her. He came home from work that day and found her crying on her bed. He hugged her and promised that he would always be there for her and after he sent her outside to play he yelled at Jason for over an hour.

Unfortunately, Jason came back to live with them after visiting there mom. Kenneth knew that if he turned him away then he would go back to Jessica and tell her where Alison was.

She was glad that her dad finally picked up the phone. He told her that he would be back in a few days and he hoped she was safe. Alison told him about Mike and surprisingly he took it well.

Kenneth knew his daughter really liked the kid and he knew that Mike would be good for her daughter. He told her to be careful around Jason because he thinks Jason is on drugs again. After that he told his daughter he loved her and that he would be on the phone longer but he had to start packing.

After hanging up Alison was worried again. She knew her father never took long vacations without her but this was a short vacation even by his standards. She would be worried until she saw the only parent that ever really loved her in the flesh again.

However, now it was time to switch gears. She still had to claim Mike as hers. First she sent him to mow the lawn hoping the heat would force him to remove his shirt. She was disappointed when that didn't work. On the bright side, he did a better job on the lawn then Jason. Her dad will love the fact that he is a good worker.

She was prepared for this to fail. After all Spencer living next door could cause problems at anytime.

Now she had him help wash her car. This would work for sure. The hose she was using would get Mike's shirt wet and then he would take it off. Once the shirt came off the ball could really begin to roll.

She brought the hose over to start and " accidentally" got his shirt wet. This turned out better than expected because he got her to help him take the shirt off. Now that the ball was rocking back and forth , it was time to start pushing the ball.

Alison then removed her tank top and again put her arms around his neck. She was just going to kiss him once but the first kiss felt so good she had to have another. Mike took control and started the third kiss.

They really started to get into it when Mike stared at something with a pale face.

Alison turned in his arms to see what he was looking at. She expected to see a violent Mona coming this way. She knew how to deal with that problem. Alison wasn't expecting to see Spencer standing there looking shocked.

This will lead to much bigger problems. As soon as she recovered from shock the first thing she would probably do is call Aria. She wasn't worried about what Aria would do to her but Mike was a different story.

Mike and Aria still lived together so Aria has a good chance at putting a stop to this. Wait a minute. Why was she so worried. Aria wouldn't dare do anything that might expose her own secrets and trying to stop this would accomplish exactly that.

She wanted to continue kissing Mike but Spencer was still there. Alison reluctantly got out of his arms and went back to helping him wash her car. They would just continue this later when they didn't have an audience.

* * *

><p>Spencer Hastings was at home bored. Toby was coming back from vacation tomorrow though so that could kill her boredom then. The problem is its not tomorrow. Maybe a walk outside would help.<p>

After about 15 minutes she was bored. There was nothing out there. There was grass, trees, and Alison kissing Aria's brother.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough they were kissing and by the looks of it were about to do more. Spencer asked herself why hasn't Aria done anything yet. She must not know yet which is surprising when you consider her and the rest of her friends knack for sticking their noses in where they don't belong.

Alison must have seen her because they weren't kissing anymore. She decides to go back inside and think about how to approach this. After all a situation like this must be handled delicately. One wrong move and things would get way out hand to say the least.

Perhaps it would be best to keep this to herself until she finds the right way to tell Aria.

Little did she know Aria was about to discover it herself and the gates of hell would soon be opened.

* * *

><p>Aria had just gotten home after spending most of two days with Ezra. With her dad on vacation she could do whatever she wanted. However one thing bothered her since before summer started.<p>

Alison's behavior bothered her. She targeted at least seven girls during the school year and each of them became a broken shell and that is if they were lucky. She kept asking herself what did the seven girls do to make Alison practically destroy them.

All she could figure out so far was that all seven girls were at the very least flirting with Mike. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Mike must know something about this and she was going to find out what he knew.

First she would try the direct approach. After all she thought her brother had nothing to hide so he had no reason not to cooperate. She walked upstairs expecting to find him in bed asleep.

He was in bed earlier alright but he sure as hell wasn't sleeping. If that thought wasn't bad enough on its own she found lotion and a pair of sandals in the bedroom. They belonged to her former friend Alison.

She was angry. Mike had slept with her just before leaving. Alison was going to pay for this.

However, she remembered one little detail that almost left her in her anger. Alison knew a lot of secrets about her. These secrets of hers could not see the light of day. She shuddered at the thought of how much damage those secrets could cause should they fall into the wrong hands.

Alison could turn from indifferent to the wrong hands in the blink of an eye. Aria needed to be especially careful not to anger her. She knew Alison wouldn't have a second thought about bringing those secrets to light if she was given a reason to.

Aria had to make sure Alison never got that reason. However, that doesn't mean Aria is going to sit back and do nothing. Tomorrow she will go and see Alison. Tonight she had to think of a way to get to the bottom of this without Alison exposing any secrets.

* * *

><p>Alison's dad Kenneth was in his hotel room packing for the early trip home.<p>

Normally he wouldn't leave this early but he felt it best to get out here before it was too late. First he ran into Aria's dad. It was not a pleasant experience. This guy had the nerve to accuse his little girl of attacking any girl that got close to his son.

Could Alison have done it? He loves his daughter but he knows she would if she was pushed too far or someone she loved was being hurt or harassed. Even if she did do it this guy had no business telling him to raise his daughter.

Anyway after that things seemed to be fine until he went to get a coffee. He only took a sip and immediately started feeling sick. Everyone in the place was confused until an employee had told him she saw the person handling his order put some sort of powder in it.

Unfortunately for her, she was fired for apparently spreading malicious rumors. Kenneth didn't like that much so when he got home one of the first things he would do is start planning to close that place down. The lawsuit he was planning was going to help with that. However, the woman who told him the truth did not go unrewarded. Kenneth got her a job as a liaison between him and his business interests down in Florida.

It was good because he would be able to manage his business in Florida without leaving Rosewood. The trip back to the hotel room was uneventful and he was thankful for it.

However, as he was packing to leave he had the feeling someone was watching him. He wasn't leaving in a few days like he had planned. Kenneth DiLaurentis was leaving on the next flight home.

He just hoped his daughter was safe and sound when he got home.

* * *

><p>Alison and Mike had just finished washing her car and it was 2:00 pm.<p>

It took more than three hours to wash the car. They would have finished sooner but they were sidetracked quite a bit. It was rather easy for Mike to get sidetracked when a beautiful blonde was rubbing up against him.

Anyway the car was the last thing they had to do so now that they cleaned up they were laying on the couch watching a boring movie. Alison was about to change it but the movie was so boring she fell asleep before she could.

Mike tried to shut it off but with the combination of Alison asleep on top of him and the movie become less interesting by the second he wrapped an arm around her before succumbing to sleep himself.

Alison woke up a few hours later and noticed the movie was over but Mike was still asleep. She knew how to take care of that. Kissing him awake worked after the 7th kiss. It was 8:00 now and she had three last things to do to make this plan perfect.

Step 1 is dinner. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So Alison had ordered Chinese food. Mike and her ate together and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Neither of them felt the need to say anything because they were content with just being with the other person.

Alison was smiling on the inside. This was looking like an open and shut deal. However now that step 1 is out of the way step 2 can commence.

Step 2 was making use of the swimsuit. There was a pool and a hot tub in the backyard. They could use the pool tomorrow but tonight is all about the hot tub. Luckily it was getting a bit chilly outside so the hot tub would be perfect. The minute they got out there she had him eating out of the palm of her hands after she stripped down to her hot pink bikini.

They were enjoying the water until Alison decided it was time to put the final step of the plan in motion. It was time to seal the deal and make Mike hers. She crawled into his lap and like before she was putting his arms around his neck and passionately kissing him.

First her target was his lips. Then she changed her target from his lips to his neck. That got a small moan out of him. Mike's hands were roaming all over her body. One hand was traveling south and was resting on her ass. The other was traveling in the opposite direction and landed on the strap of her bikini top.

Alison whispered "bedroom" in his ear and Mike had carried her upstairs after drying off.

When they got to the bedroom Alison shoved him onto the bed and pounced on him. She had him pinned down and was about to really start the party but she remembered that Spencer could see into Alison's bedroom and vice versa.

Remembering they were caught earlier, she pulled the curtains over the window so she couldn't look in.

After that she pounced on Mike and had him pinned down again. Alison crashed her lips into his and her hands were moving downwards. Mike undid Alison's bikini top and threw it to one side of the room.

His hands were paying attention to her breasts and got more than a few moans out of her. Alison wondered where Mike got this level of skill in the bedroom. The things he could do with just his hands set her insides ablaze.

She wasn't exactly unskilled in the bedroom herself. Her hands were traveling down his body at an agonizingly slow pace. She was teasing him and he knew it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to beg her to pick up the pace.

You see two could play that game. His hands were traveling lower and lower down her stomach until they came right to the top of her bikini bottoms and then they pulled away.

Alison regretted teasing now but she wasn't going to beg either. Instead she took off his swimsuit leaving him totally naked. A few seconds later her bikini bottoms joined the clothes thrown across the room in the throes of passion.

Suddenly Mike flipped them over and he was on top. Seeing his aggressive side really turned Alison on. Alison then ran her hands up and down his long shaft leaving Mike writhing in pleasure.

She then put the tip into her mouth and started licking it. She had him calling out her name.

Mike said " fuck" and that was all he could get out before he shot his seed down her throat. Alison had swallowed every bit of it and savored the taste of every drop. Normally he could last longer but with all the passion that was in the air earlier it didn't take long to reach the point of climax.

Now it was his turn to pleasure her. He placed feather soft kisses all over her body until he reached her cunt. First he used his tongue on her cunt. She was writhing in pleasure. He sure knew how to use his tongue.

He then stuck his member inside her. Mike did it slowly and she moaned a little. Mike then stared thrusting in and out faster looking for her g spot. He knows he found it when Alison dug her nails into his back.

She screamed out his name and she felt cum rushing down her legs. Mike wasn't done yet though. He licked up all the cum while Alison had a hold of his hair pulling him closer to the cum.

Afterwards Mike got up and shut off the light before crawling back into bed with Alison. Alison had wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Mike had put an arm around her before pulling the blanket over them.

Just before closing his eyes he swore he heard Alison say "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mike Montgomery was fast asleep after sleeping with Alison. He was dreaming of Alison. Mike dreamt of spending the rest of his life with her. He dreamt of raising a family with Alison.

However he kept hearing a voice that " I love you" and "don't leave me." Mike had felt a pair of arms around him gripping him tightly.

He woke up as soon as he realized that this wasn't his dream anymore but Alison's nightmare. She was scared and there were tears running down her face. She must be worried that he would leave her. Mike was going to make her believe that he wasn't that kind of guy who does one night stands.

Alison was tossing and turning ever since she fell asleep. She was dreaming that Mike would tell her he only wanted sex and leave her. She felt him next to her and she held on tight hoping that he would stay.

She felt someone wipe her tears away and woke up. Mike didn't leave in the middle of the night like she feared. She had managed to stop crying but her arms were still wrapped tight around him.

She said " I was worried that you would leave during the night." Mike looked her right in the eye and said " I am not that kind of guy. I don't do one night stands and someone would have to kill me to take me away from you."

Alison kissed him before pulling him close and falling asleep again. She fell asleep reassured that he loved her.

* * *

><p>Kenneth DiLaurentis had just gotten off his flight and was back in Rosewood. It was early in the morning so he thought about going home. However, he thought about why he was going home so early.<p>

What if someone followed him home? After all that happened on his trip he couldn't risk going home just yet. Luckily there was a hotel nearby he could stay at until later that day or maybe until tomorrow.

He wasn't about to risk going home right now and having someone possibly following him home and killing him, his daughter, and his daughters boyfriend. Kenneth wasn't happy when Alison told him at first.

However, he knew that Mike made her happy and that was enough for him but it could be a problem. Someone is targeting him and will probably target his daughter and her boyfriend.

He couldn't let that happen to Mike. After all, Alison makes it sound like Mike is going to be is son-in-law one day. If anything were to happen to Mike, Alison would be devastated to say the least.

Kenneth then thought about the conversation he had with Aria's dad. That man had a lot of nerve telling how to raise his daughter but he may have had a point about one thing.

Alison probably did attack at least one of those girls. However he knew his daughter. She wouldn't kill anyone for no good reason. She might if things got out of hand though. Anyway he was going to talk to his daughter about it later. After all , if this gets out then the police will get involved. He was not going to let his little girl go to jail even if meant that he had to go instead.

The next few hours in the hotel room were filled with restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Aria wasn't able to sleep. She had too many problems to worry about.<p>

The most important problem that she had to deal was Alison. She is sleeping with her brother. That explained why she broke up the fling between him and Hanna. If she knew this was going to happen before it did than she would have pushed him to get back with Hanna.

She wasn't happy when they had the fling but now she would give anything to get that fling between them back. Hanna would be good for her brother and she knows that Hanna still has some feelings for Mike.

How could Mike be with Alison. Did he know Alison was the reason that she was why Hanna ended her fling with him? Aria never really remembered telling him that. She regrets it now.

There was still a chance to push Mike and Hanna back together. Her brother liked blondes so it made sense for him to get with Alison when Hanna ended things. Maybe he is with Alison because Hanna called it quits.

He could be doings this to make her feel the same pain he does. That would mean he still had some feelings for her.

Of course he could have been with Alison because of her characteristics. She loved Hanna but Hanna was a doormat most of the time. She trusted other people too easily and that contributed to her getting hurt more times than she could count. Alison wasn't like that. She didn't really let anyone in but if you got in you saw a different side. Even with that different side, you would still see her doing what she does best. The only difference is she would be helping you instead of hurting you.

It was those same feelings that also played a part of him being with Alison right now. You see when Hanna ended things with Mike saying things went downhill was an understatement. It was like Mike had become a different person.

Gone was the kind person he used to be. Now you have someone who is a shell of what they used to be. Now that she thought about it that assessment wasn't entirely accurate.

He still played lacrosse and took up basketball. Mike put all his energy into them for the longest time. After a while you could see glimpses of the old Mike coming back to the surface.

That was when Aria had made a big mistake. You see Hanna still has feelings for him and she wanted Aria's help to fix things. Aria had agreed hoping that the old Mike would come back and never leave again.

If that idea wasn't bad enough already, they weren't going to be taking this slow like most people would. They wanted the fling to come back and pick up right where they left off. They should have known that it was a horrible idea from the start.

Mike didn't take to kindly to what they were trying to do and that was putting it mildly. He didn't say anything at first when he found out. They thought he might be in shock but the next day they found out how upset he was.

The next day it seemed like A had become more confident than ever before. She started taunting them about knowing there every move before they can make it. That didn't bother the Liars at first. After all A knew so much about them and she has caught them all in her trap more than once.

However it seemed like A was targeting Aria the most now. That was odd. Up until now she has focused her attention on all four of the liars. Then A started taunting her about things only her family would know about her.

Mike must have told A about all of this. Aria suspicions about Mike were confirmed when they realized he was the only one with a motive and the knowledge that A gained. He continued helping A until the A at the time was revealed to be Mona. It turns out they were dating at the time but she broke up with him after she was exposed as A.

The good news was when they were dating A or Mona as the case was, never targeted Hanna even once. In fact Mona was extra careful to avoid anything with Hanna and in the end that is what gave her away. Also, after they stopped dating he never helped A again as far as she knew.

She still had a chance to get Hanna back together with Mike. He still has some feelings for her if he got Mona to stop harassing Hanna. She thought that she would help Hanna this time but then she thought about it.

Even though Mona left Hanna alone, she targeted Aria the whole time she was A. Mike had helped A during this time and she was more dangerous than ever before. Her brother told Mona some details about her but it was mostly small stuff.

Could she really risk being singled out by A again? She may have gotten away unharmed the first time but that is because Mike never gave Mona anything major to work with. If Aria made the same mistake twice, she had the feeling she wouldn't be as lucky.

That didn't mean she would do nothing. She just be careful not to get caught this time. Hanna would get back with her brother and she would make sure of it. She looked at the clock right before trying to go back to sleep. Her thoughts kept her up the rest of the night. Today she would go over to Alison's house and fix this whole mess.

She had to remember to be careful. Alison probably knew all her secrets and wouldn't hesitate to use them. Neither would Mike. He may not be a member of the A team anymore but he is still the same Mike who joined the A team in the first place.

This might be impossible. She had to fix this without angering Alison or hurting Mike any more than she already had. Could it be done?

She stopped her train of thought long enough to get dressed. After all she couldn't exactly fix things in her sleepwear.

* * *

><p>The sunlight had come through Alison's bedroom window. At first she tried to ignore it and snuggle closer into Mike. However after five minutes the sunlight was too strong and sat up wide awake.<p>

How could Mike still be sleeping? He must be dead tired. Then she realized what had happened. Mike must have stayed awake just in case she woke up from the nightmare again.

Alison decided to let Mike sleep in. She has the feeling that today isn't going to go well so he needs all the sleep he can get. She kissed him on the cheek and then went to get dressed and start the day.

Maybe she was just worried for nothing. After all she had that nightmare last night. It was an awful nightmare and she couldn't wake up no matter what she tried. Eventually Mike had woke her up and reassured her that he loves her and he would never leave her.

She had snuggled into him and fell back asleep but Mike didn't. He watched over her the rest of the night just in case she woke up from the pain inducing nightmare again. That took a toll on Mike and that is why he was still asleep.

Alison had a legitimate reason to be worried. Aria surely had seen the lotion and sandals that were left behind. She wouldn't take it well to say the least. She also realized that since she found the lotion and sandals she would more than likely come looking for answers today.

Hopefully Mike wakes up before she does. If Aria were to come over and find her brother in her bed it could get ugly. She was sure Aria wouldn't kill her but what about Mike? After all he lives with her.

It would be better if Mike woke up before Aria got here. After all if Aria did get violent and Mike were to see it happening then any chance Aria had of breaking them up would go down in flames.

He maybe drowsy when he wakes up but a cup of coffee will cure that right up. How should she wake him up? Alison would try kissing him awake but that could lead to other activities and with Aria's arrival here a guarantee she wasn't going to risk Aria walking in on them.

Alison thought it would be funny to see Aria's reaction if she walked in on them. Then again, if she did walk in on them then the chances of it ending peacefully would fall faster than the stock market in 1929.

The chances of this ending peacefully were slim to none already. All it would take was one false step, one wrong word, for the situation to go to a point of a no return. It is going to be hard enough having to pretend to be civil to Aria. Then there is Mike. She loves him but he does have a temper. Don't get her wrong, that aggression of his really turns her on.

However, if Mike loses his cool when Aria comes over then you could have the start of world war 3 right in her house. Some people would ask why wake Mike up for this if his temper is bad.

The answer is quite simple. If Aria came over and didn't see Mike she would probably search the house. She could stop Aria but there is a strong possibility that Spencer would be with her. She couldn't stop both of them. Also, Mike would want to be awake for this. Another answer is to show a united front.

After all if they show Aria how much they love each other then it might convince her to back off. Alison couldn't believe what she was thinking. Aria had a real talent for sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Alison used to get mad at her for doing so and she still does. In fact it got so bad that Alison tried to have her killed once. Alison had the perfect plan to get rid of her. She had found the perfect guy to take care of it for her.

The guy didn't do what he was paid to do. He took the money and attempted to stab her to death. He told her he couldn't have anyone talking about this right before trying to stab her to death.

Luckily a cop was right there after the first stab. When she was in the hospital the cop visited and asked her what had happened. Alison told the cop he threatened to kill her if she didn't hand over all her money. After she did the guy stabbed her once and was about to kill her.

That was all the cop needed to hear. The man was sent to jail without a trial. It was easy to do when you had friends in high places. The man in question had died in prison his first night there.

His autopsy report stated he was shot, stabbed, and then left on the floor as he bled to death. No guard or inmate was ever charged with this crime. The warden had saw it and tried to report it but it went nowhere.

The warden was visited by a few of the people involved after he tried to report it. After his visit he decided it was best to keep his down and let this case go unsolved. There was a suspicion that Alison's dad had paid a few of the guards off for their help. The warden overlooked this when his next paycheck had a few more zeroes on the end of it.

Anyway lets get back to the mad at Aria thing. After that hired gun turned on her she didn't try anything like that again. It was too big of a risk. Alison knew that Aria would still pose a problem one way or the other now that killing her was out of the question.

She would pose a problem when she came over today. That is when Mike would be extremely helpful. It is true that Aria is furious with her but Mike was furious with her a short time ago.

The current relationship between the Montgomery siblings was uneasy at best. It was almost torn apart by Aria's mistake. Did she really think that Mike would get back together with Hanna so easily?

Alison was worried about that. It definitely would not be easy for Hanna to get back with Mike but not impossible. They were together at one point and she knew all about that fling.

The feelings were starting to appear and they were about to become a couple. Those feelings don't just disappear so easily. Mike seemed to forget about those feelings because he was with her now.

Hanna was a different story though. She knew that Hanna still loved him and wanted him back. Alison was accused of attacking any girl that got close to him but awhile ago Hanna wasn't any better.

There were rumors that there was a goth girl at school who was close to Mike. Alison had done some digging and it turns out they were friends with benefits. That relationship could not be allowed to continue.

Alison didn't do anything this time. She never had the perfect opportunity. Hanna on the other hand didn't have that problem. The girl lived next door to her. Alison was glad Hanna took care of this because that girl was fucking creepy.

Hanna had followed her one night until she reached some sort of cult meeting ground. Luckily, this girl must have arrived too late. This goth girl had walked around this place until she stopped at a hole.

Hanna must have thought it was an empty grave because she hit her on the back of the head with a rock and then used the shovel to the left of the hole to bury her alive. That explained the paranoid look in Hanna's eyes the next day.

Alison had managed to destroy any evidence linking Hanna to the crime. The only problem pertaining to the that incident remains is no one knows exactly what happened to the girl. There was no obituary for her. No one in school talked about her death. Her parents didn't seem all that fazed by the incident either. That could only mean one thing. The girl Hanna tried to kill is still very much alive.

She has to be alive. After all, if she was dead wouldn't the parents be sad? The girls parents must know where she is now. This girl could come back to Rosewood and exact her revenge on Hanna.

Alison was probably safe as no one knew what exactly happened to the evidence. Hanna would be in grave danger if the girl ever returned. Alison didn't want her to kill Hanna. They were friends once and there is a part of her that wants to be friends again. The only girl that would talk to her once in a while now was Emily.

There was always something that kept the two friends or acquaintances. Neither one of them knew exactly what that something was. They didn't really care either. Emily had always been there for Alison when she needed someone and there was no one else. Alison had gotten Emily through some of the toughest times in her life. That is what made the situation to come so hard to even think about.

A would have to be dealt with. She couldn't be allowed to continue playing her sick twisted games. Then you have Aria and her friends. They always played whatever game A wanted them to and now they are going to finish her themselves.

The Liars would have to be taken out of the picture to. They knew too much about her already and once they were done with A they would more than likely turn their attention toward Alison. Still it would be hard dealing with Emily. Just the thought of having to take her out of the picture made her sick. She would have to make sure Emily got out okay. The best case scenario would be for her to get Emily on her side.

Then her thoughts went back to the matter at hand. She still had to wake Mike up. Once she did that they were going to use the pool in the backyard. Just because Aria was coming over today doesn't mean Alison had to let it ruin everything.

Alison went back into her bedroom to wake Mike up but decided to change first. They were going to be using the pool today and her hot pink bikini had cum stains on it. Mike was a lot better at pleasuring her than she thought. She had changed into a dark blue bikini and then turned around to face Mike prepared to wake him up.

However Mike rolled over and woke up when he realized Alison wasn't in bed laying next to him. Mike had put his swimming trunks back on and they shared a good morning kiss.

Mike wanted to ask Alison about the nightmare she had last night but stopped. She seemed happy this morning. He couldn't ruin her good mood so he asked what they were doing today.

Alison knew that Mike wanted to ask her about the nightmare and she was grateful that he chose not to. She told him they were going swimming today.

Mike knew that his sister was coming over today and was worried. Aria was always a little annoying. She always had to stick her nose in where it didn't belong. Aria never knew when to give up and that has nearly gotten her killed on more than one occasion.

He knew all about not giving up himself. However, he learned that it is better to let some things go. He was never targeted by A personally after his departure from the A team. The only thing he missed about his time with them was the money. A paid all her employees well so that was another reason he resented his sister.

On the day that Aria discovered Mona to be A there was a huge task Mike was assigned to complete. It was a high risk project but that meant it was also a high reward project.

The payoff would have been astronomical in size but the task never got completed because of Aria. It was a huge slap in the face for Mike because he only had to do one more thing to complete the task. If Aria had waited just a few more minutes before ruining everything he would have been set for life.

Aria knew that Mike was being paid by A and being paid well to boot. She knew how happy the money made him and she took it all away because she stuck her fucking nose where it didn't fucking belong once again.

That loss of money nearly destroyed him. His ship had started to come in only for Aria to sink it mere seconds before it docked. Mike never forgot that and he was sure he would never forgive her for it. She ruined all his plans for the money and she was going to pay for it.

These thoughts almost kept him from remembering that he was worried about her visit. He had to take a few minutes just to remember why he was worried before the answer came to him.

He was worried because Aria had changed. She was always nosy but now she is on an entirely different level. Aria was sleeping with her teacher and no one did anything. The only reason it bothered him is because Ezra would be out the picture if someone did do something. Ezra would have been fired from his teaching job at Rosewood high for starters.

Afterwards, he would most likely be arrested. All of that drama would cause Ezra and Aria to break up and that would happen after their parents punished Aria for once. This domino effect would ultimately result in Aria being crushed.

He thought about doing it before but he stopped each time. Anyone who thought he stopped because he loved his sister is dead wrong. The reason he stopped each time was because it wasn't slow enough.

Aria did crush a lot of his dreams when she stopped his ship from coming in. There was also all the other things she has done over the years. She would pay for her transgressions and you could take that to the bank.

She was going to slowly suffer for her actions. Aria was going to be tortured by her past day after day and week after week until the only thing that remains is a broken shell of what she once was.

All of these thoughts were making him want breakfast and so Alison had grabbed his hand and they went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Emily was on the road to Alison's house. The Liars didn't know that they still talked to each other and they would probably never know.<p>

Alison was more of a friend to her then the others. She was like the sister she always wanted. They seen each other at there worst. Emily and Alison had pulled each other through everything life threw at them.

Alison was there for her when Emily lost Maya. Emily was there for Alison when her mom tried to leave her somewhere to die. It was true that Kenneth was the one that found her but that is not the whole story.

Emily had come over as soon as she got home. She helped her feel safe that first night back home. Emily had become a sister to her a month later when another unfortunate incident occurred.

That incident in particular was Jason coming back to live with them. It hurt her that her dad was forced to take him back in. He threatened to tell there mom where she was. That terrified her but it enraged her father.

He got so angry he had a heart attack on the front porch. Jason did nothing to help. Emily had called an ambulance while she was trying to help her father. When he was in the hospital no one else besides Emily came to visit her father in the hospital. Alison never really expressed how much her being there for support meant to her.

The doctors told them that another heart attack like that would more than likely kill him. She was happy that her father was okay but now she had to help him recover from this heart attack.

It would be hard enough with just her but now with Jason back it seemed impossible. Emily was once again there to help her through the tough times. She had helped her dad recover while stopping Jason from doing anything that might cause her dad to have that fatal heart attack. He had recovered in record time thanks to them.

Now it was Alison's turn to once again help Emily get through a tough time.

Emily was at the lowest point in her life right now. First you have A. That was one of the only things in her life that was always there. A has gotten progressively worse and now it has gotten to the point where she is scared to leave the house alone.

A had stepped up her game and the stakes couldn't be higher. That sounds bad enough alone but now it is worse with Aria involved with the drama. Aria has been infuriating lately. They are playing A's game where the stakes couldn't be higher and Aria has turned into a gambler all of the sudden.

Her gambles have nearly gotten her killed seven times in the past month alone. Hanna and Spencer just went along with it. That really shocked her. It wasn't so much Hanna because Hanna always was a people pleaser.

It was Spencer that threw her for a loop. She was always the most level headed of the group. Alison may have been the leader of the group of friends once but Spencer never listened to her.

Spencer had always thought before acting and now she just goes along with Aria's plans on stopping A. Emily was disgusted when she realized this was happening. They were becoming mindless sheep willing to follow any voice that puts a suggestion in there minds.

That wasn't the only the problem she was facing. Emily was also facing heartbreak. Today was the day she lost Maya. She was going to spend this day with Paige. It all came crashing down when she caught Paige cheating on her.

It crushed her. She lost two loves on the same day. At least she still had Alison. She had helped Alison get with Mike. It was true that Alison had done most of it herself but she didn't sabotage Mona's car.

Alison was never close enough to Mona. She wouldn't let Alison anywhere near her car. Emily didn't have that same problem. She figured out when Mona made her move on Mike. I guess you would call it a second move since they already dated once.

Emily knew a lot about Mona. She also knew that Mona was no good for Mike. That is why she sabotaged Mona's car. She was worried that it wouldn't by Alison enough time at first but then she remembered who she was buying time for.

Alison only needs a few moments and that would be enough for her. She was a master of taking advantage of an opportunity. Emily guessed that when she got to Alison's house she and Mike would either be having coffee or they would still be in bed.

She was wondering how Alison's plan worked until she got a call from Spencer. She was about to hang up on her until she mentioned Alison and not A. It turns out Alison brought Mike home with her. They were trying to wash Alison's car and things were heating up until they saw Spencer staring at them.

Emily couldn't blame Spencer for staring. That would be a pretty shocking sight. If Spencer was shocked she couldn't imagine what Aria would think if she saw this.

Spencer didn't see Mike and Alison again until it was late at night. Mike and Alison were in the hot tub and Alison was in his lap and they couldn't keep there hands off one another.

The last thing Spencer saw before Alison had pulled the curtains over her window was the image of Alison pouncing on Mike.

Alison's plan went off without a hitch. Emily wasn't really surprised considering it was Alison's plan. She just hoped Alison was prepared to deal with the fallout from her plan. After all there were a few problems she would have to deal with.

First you had Mona. Mona now knew that she was playing right into Alison's hands all along. Now that she realizes this, it would be impossible to deceive Mona again. That was a huge problem. Mona didn't usually need to be taught a lesson more than once. She is now more of a threat than before because now no one knows what she is up to. They say that the most dangerous enemy is the one you know nothing about. That statement proved true and now they would have to pay careful attention to anything that Mona does.

Next you had Aria. She may be trying to stop the relationship between her brother and Alison under the guise of a concerned sister but Emily knew the truth. The truth was Aria could be as bad as she claimed Alison is.

Aria isn't always like this. Most of the time she is a good friend but now she is a control freak and a hypocrite to boot. Aria is planning to stop this relationship from blossoming because it is "wrong."

That is what makes her a hypocrite. She has no business saying any relationship is wrong when she is sleeping with her teacher. This is the second time she has said a relationship was wrong. The only thing that kept her from punching Aria the first time she said it was the fact that Aria had changed her mind about that other relationship.

The only problem with that was the fact that Aria meant the fling between Hanna and Mike. That fling was done and it was never coming back. Aria has tried to push them back together and she tried to get her to help and she also tried to get Spencer's help.

Spencer had said no. She always said that no matter how many times Aria asked. Her answer stayed the same even when Aria said Alison ruined it. Emily realized what was going on. Aria was trying to stir up the bad blood between Spencer and Alison and Emily was worried because there was a high chance of success for Spencer to help Aria.

Once again Spencer said no but this time it seemed different. The first time she said no she had said it without any doubt in her voice. When she said no the last time it sounded like someone had forced her to say no.

She also heard Spencer say that Aria was going to go over to Alison's today. That wouldn't end well and that was a guarantee. They way Emily saw it this would probably end in one of two ways.

One way is that Alison would end up hurt. That could happen. Aria has a bad temper now and she doesn't the ramifications of her choices. If she even attempts to hurt Alison, then her relationship with her brother will be destroyed. If she really wanted to look like the concerned sister that she will portray, then she can put a hand on anyone. The minute she does all hell breaks loose.

The other way isn't much different. The second way this might go still involves Aria attempting to hurt Alison. Aria would take a swing at Alison but Mike would get in the way so Aria hits him instead of her. That would lead to Alison getting upset. When Alison isn't happy, bad things happen. Aria would be lucky if she made it out of there alive.

Emily realized Aria would be lucky to get out of there period if she upsets either Alison or Mike. Those were two people you never upset if you know what is good for you. It looks like Aria would have to learn this lesson the hard way. Hopefully after learning this lesson she goes back to the way she used to be.

Emily couldn't believe that Aria tried to get her to help her with this foolish plan of hers. Didn't she realize that Emily was the one who still talked to and was friends with Alison?

Emily was insulted that Aria would even attempt to ask her to help with this lunacy. She was going to be involved with this but she was going to help stop this plan of hers. She had to get to Alison's before Aria did.

Alison may know Aria is coming but she didn't have an escape plan. She doubted that Alison would actually need one but with A running around, she will need an escape plan just in case something were to go wrong.

She kept this train of thought going until she reached the moment of truth. Here she was outside Alison's house. Emily took one last moment to prepare herself. That last moment may be the last moment of peace for a long time.

* * *

><p>Alison and Mike were sitting by the pool. They were about to get in but something had stopped them. No one would know what it was. It seemed like they were waiting for something to happen.<p>

Most people would say that thing is Aria showing up but anyone who said that would be wrong. Aria showing up is a guarantee and they accept that. There was something else though.

It was one of those things you couldn't put your finger on. They were asking themselves the same questions. What was coming? and Would this other thing make things better or worse?

Alison was about to say something to Mike about getting another coffee when the doorbell rang. Mike had asked her if she was expecting anybody.

She said "no. I mean other than Aria of course. However, if that was her we probably would hear screaming. My dad and my brother both have keys although Jason stays away from the house most of the time which does concern me but that is a matter for another time. Would you find out who it is?"

Mike got up and answered the door expecting there to be Aria on the other side but it wasn't her. It was Emily. Suddenly a wave of relief washed over him. His gut feeling was wrong.

However, he still looked around outside first. This could be one of Aria's tricks. For all he knew Aria could be right behind her. He told her that Alison was by the pool before he headed upstairs to put a shirt on. Mike got the feeling that he wouldn't be needed for this thing between Alison and Emily so after he put a shirt on he would drink his coffee inside.

Emily had only managed to sit down next to Alison before she broke down sobbing. Emily thought of herself as a strong person but now it doesn't look that way. Alison had put her arms around Emily and tried to get some explanation out of her.

It took about thirty to fourty minutes before she calmed down enough to speak.

" Today was the day."

It took Alison a few minutes to understand what she meant. This was the day she lost Maya. It all became perfectly clear to Alison. Emily must have caught Paige cheating on her.

Alison took a look inside from where she was sitting and saw Mike looking at his phone with a combination of shock, worry, and dread. Just when this day couldn't get any better she hears him say " she is alive." That meant it was one of two people he was talking about.

It could be that goth girl he hooked up with a few times. No one ever told him what happened to her. Mike must have thought she was dead. Insecurity started to course through her body. What if he was talking about that girl? Even though they were never officially boyfriend and girlfriend they were close. In fact the goth girl was the one who helped Mike break out of that robot like state he was in awhile back. Now she will have to worry about her. What if she decides she wants him?

It might not be her. There was a small chance that he could actually be speaking about Maya. That actually made some sense. Mike was in the kitchen but he was close enough to them to hear every word they were saying. If Mike was listening to them and then saw on his phone something that proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that Maya was indeed alive, that would explain the shock and worry.

He knew about Paige and Maya. The one thing Alison couldn't figure out is why the dread on his face. Emily must not have seen what Mike was seeing. That could lead him to worry about saying something. Maybe whatever he saw proved that Paige was cheating on Emily with Maya. Now the puzzle would come together if these were the right pieces. Emily didn't know yet and she would be crushed when someone told her. Mike would be dreading the possibility of him having to be the one to tell her.

Either way she had to stop him from deleting it before she saw it. Alison went inside for a minute to see what shocked him that much. It seems he knew what she came in for because he handed over the phone without saying a word.

She was right. The evidence on his phone proved that Maya was alive and that Paige cheated on Emily. Did Maya know about Paige? Maya had loved Emily until the day she "died" so it makes no sense that she would sleep with Emily's girlfriend.

Alison then realized what had happened. Maya slept with Paige not knowing that Paige was with Emily. This was getting out of hand and there was no end in sight. They had to decide what to do with this information.

Did they tell Emily now or did they wait? They decided it was better to wait until Emily was in a better place. If she was told this now, she might be liable to kill herself. Also, they already had one major problem to deal with.

All of the thoughts about this problem got Alison to briefly consider A. A was a very dangerous individual. They could be killed if they underestimated A even one time. However she was thinking about A and her immediate actions. There was a chance that A knew Maya was alive. A would either tell Emily or kill Maya. A had to be stopped once and for all and she had just the team to do it.

The team wasn't together yet but that could be fixed. Adrian and Ricky were living in Philadelphia for now. She could arrange someway to meet them but it had to be at the right time since they had a son named John. Ricky was John's father. John's real mother signed her rights away and Ricky was a single dad taking care of John. That was until Adrian came into his life. It took them almost two years before they got together but now they were about to get married.

Then you have her friend Amber Horn and her new boyfriend Jake Rosati. Amber was going through a rough time. She might be pregnant and that is just the tip of the iceberg. She was dating a boy named Matty at first but he kicked her out the minute he heard she might be pregnant. Jake had found her right before she tried to take her own life. Jake had saved her and they are now living in his house. Everyday Amber wakes up in Jake's arms. Alison was happy for them. However, they were in danger. A would target them before Ricky and Adrian. Alison and Mike had to get to California and get them to Rosewood before A gets a hold of them. To make matters worse you have Matty rubbing his new relationship in her face and Jake has to deal with his ex girlfriend Tamara on a daily basis.

That was the near future. This is the present. They still had to deal with todays problem before moving on to the others.

Alison had grabbed Mike's hand and they went outside to sit with Emily. Five minutes later they heard a voice screaming "ALISON". It looked like Aria was here. They knew this was coming but could they deal with it? Everyone is about to find out.

Mike had answered the door. Aria had demanded to see Alison. Mike raised an eyebrow at that but led her to Alison. They stopped once when Aria handed him the blue and pink coffee cups that were on the counter top. He almost forgot that Alison wanted a second coffee. If he was paying more attention to Aria he would have noticed her put something into the pink cup.

Aria had followed him out to the pool where she saw Alison and Emily. She really didn't know why Emily was here but that was a question for a later date. There were more important matters to handle.

It looks like Mike and Alison would have some coffee first though. Once Alison tasted the coffee in the pink cup she would get sick and blame Mike for it. They would break up and Hanna could get back together with her brother.

She was smiling at first but then her eyes widened in horror. Mike handed Alison the blue cup not the pink one. Aria couldn't stop Mike from taking a drink without exposing herself as the poisoner.

Mike took a drink from the pink cup and Aria braced herself for Mike to start vomiting. However that is not what happened. Mike was clutching his chest in agony. He couldn't breath and he was coughing violently.

Alison was horrified at what she was seeing. She knew Aria was behind this and she would pay for it later. She could only watch in horror as Mike struggled to breath once more before he collapsed in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alison was frozen from shock. The guy she loved just collapsed from something his sister poisoning his drink. She knew that she was the intended target not Mike. Mike must have at least suspected something was wrong because he handed her the blue cup.

She took one look at Aria and then her shock turned into rage. She might have killed Mike and she was going to get what was coming to her. Aria decided to run. That was the smartest thing she could have done.

After Aria left she turned her attention to Mike. He just saved her life but it may have come at the cost of his own. Emily had thankfully called an ambulance and it was already here.

She was going to change and then head straight to the hospital. Alison prayed that Mike survived this. If he didn't she wouldn't know how to go on.

* * *

><p>Emily was just as shocked as Alison. She knew that Aria was upset and maybe she had a right to be. However, Aria had gone way too far. She might have killed her own brother because of her anger.<p>

She was aiming for Alison but that didn't make it any better. Aria should have realized that her brother would protect Alison. Maybe she did know it. That is what made it worse. She knew her brother would take the poison meant for Alison but she still went through with it.

Emily had to admit that Aria probably didn't mean for it to happen that way. This was the final straw. They all have A to worry about and here Aria is trying to ruin a relationship.

She was starting to wonder if Aria was worse than A. A may have been a lot of things but at least you knew where you stood with her. Aria may have just sacrificed her own brother so she could get rid of Alison.

It was a miracle that the ambulance showed up when it did. Mike at least had a chance of surviving this. It was a small chance but it was a chance nonetheless. The only way this could get any worse was if A struck now.

Emily was going to take Alison to the hospital after she got dressed.

* * *

><p>Kenneth DiLaurentis had just got out of the hotel and was on his way home. After his trip to Florida he had to go home and make sure his daughter was okay. He had come home early because of what happened to him.<p>

He was worried that while he was in Florida, someone was targeting Alison. At first he just thought that way because Jason was back. That would explain a lot of it. Ever since he came back to Rosewood he has caused nothing but problems.

The thing that really confused him was that the problems he was causing was nowhere near the family. In fact there was no way that any of the problems he caused recently could be traced back to either him or Alison.

That fact didn't do much to ease his fears. It only increased his worry. Before he left for Florida he heard rumors about this person called A. At first he didn't believe this A even existed. After all, if this A was real then that meant they had limitless funding. When you consider who this A was supposedly targeting it could be assumed that this A was around the age of his daughter.

There was absolutely no way a kid around his daughters age could have access to that much funding. Plus A had sounded like a criminal mastermind with years of experience under his or her belt.

Kenneth kept trying to deny the existence of A until he saw an ambulance. At first it didn't bother him until he realized that the ambulance was coming from the direction of his house.

It didn't confirm that A existed but it did make him risk a few speeding tickets on the way home. When he got back home he got the feeling that the ambulance did come to his house because his daughter was crying profusely.

The last time she had cried like that was when he had the heart attack on the porch right where he collapsed. Kenneth was now sure he knew exactly what happened.

His daughter crying like that gave him the answer he needed. Alison has only cried for two people and one of them was him. The other was Mike Montgomery. Something had happened here and it caused Mike to be taken to the hospital.

Now this A started to sound real to him. Alison didn't have a lot of friends but he didn't know anyone that hated her enough to kill her boyfriend. He would worry about this A problem later right now he had to comfort his daughter and figure out what to do about this.

He got out of his car and started walking closer. Alison showed no reaction. That worried him. Alison must be too upset to acknowledge his presence. Emily had tried to get a response out of her and failed. When he sat down on the step next to his daughter he saw Alison react.

She had buried her face into his chest and he could feel his shirt getting soaked. He couldn't get any answers out of his daughter but at least she had calmed down enough to take a deep breath.

Emily knew that when he turned his gaze to her he wanted the full story. However time was of the essence so she gave him the abridged version.

" Yesterday Mike and Alison were really hitting it off. This morning she was worried about Aria doing something to her or Mike. When Aria did come over today she handed Mike the two coffee cups that were sitting on the table. Aria looked happy because she thought Mike was going to hand Alison a pink cup. Her expression went from happiness to horror when he gave Alison a blue cup. Mike had collapsed after he drunk from the pink cup."

Kenneth now knew what had transpired earlier. Mike and Alison were having coffee this morning when Aria showed up. Mike must have knew something up when Aria looked like she was trying to help. Mike gave his daughter his cup of coffee because he was worried his sister was trying to hurt Alison. Aria was horrified because Mike collapsed from drinking out of the pink cup.

Aria had put something in the pink cup hoping his daughter would drink from it. This explained why Alison was so distraught. Mike had saved his daughter's life but it may have been at the cost of his own.

This proved that his fears were true. Kenneth wasn't going to standby and let the kid who saved his daughters life die like this. He was going to go the hospital and make sure that the doctors did everything they could to save his life. After he was released Kenneth would make sure his daughter saw her boyfriend make a full recovery.

His daughter had started to feel a little better as soon as they got into the car to go to the hospital. As they were driving they all thought about the situation. Alison was praying Mike was alive. Kenneth was thinking about what they would see at the hospital. They might not be let in at first but all he would have to do is write a check and then they would be told exactly where Mike was. There was also the matter of his sister. Aria had did this to him so she should kept far away from him at least until he made a full recovery. Emily was worried for Alison. If Mike died she didn't know what Alison would do. Even though there were no words spoken between them they all realized that Aria would pay for this. The only problem with that is the lack of communication between them on the subject could lead to disaster.

* * *

><p>At Rosewood Hospital doctors were working fast to save Mike Montgomery's life. It was a miracle the kid survived the trip to the hospital. It took hours but they were finally able to get the poison out of his system.<p>

Now that Mike is out of danger for the moment the doctors needed answers. His stomach showed that the poison was ingested with coffee. No kid would poison themselves like that so who did it?

They need to know so they could ensure the protection of there patient. One of the doctors that saved Mike's life had a daughter that was friends with him. The doctor would have to tell her daughter before someone else did. Her daughter was a monster when she was upset.

First she needed to get answers. The doctor told everyone that she wanted to see anyone that came in to see him. There was a possibility that the person who poisoned him was coming and she was going to stop this person before they finished the job.

She should have been paying attention to one of the nurses. If she did she would have noticed that this fake nurse was actually Mona.

* * *

><p>Aria was back home. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had poisoned her own brother. Mike wasn't the intended victim but that didn't make it any better. If anything it made her feel worse.<p>

She had thought Alison would be using the pink cup. Mike must have known she would try something. He was once a proud member of the A team. He was one of the highest ranking members of the A team if the rumors were to be believed.

When Mike was kicked out of the A team he still had the loyalty of a few members of the current A team. She was in a lot of trouble to say the least.

If Mike wanted to he could have a few of those guys deal with her. That is one possibility. He also knew about her and Ezra. Mike could expose them anytime he wanted and after this stunt he may do exactly that.

Ezra would lose his job. The police would arrest him. If that wasn't bad enough her father would probably kill him. Ezra and her would no longer be a couple. This would ruin her and Mike knew that.

He had a good enough reason to already. She had cost him his relationship with Mona when she figured out Mona was A. Even though Mona was A she and her brother were happy together.

She hoped that Mike wasn't a firm believer in an eye for an eye. If he wasn't, then there was a small chance that he might let this go after a while.

Of course there was a much better chance of Mike doing something far worse. After all members of the A team were dangerous and former members might be more so. After all they could get the revenge they wanted without A telling them no.

There was also a strong possibility of having to deal with Mona. Even though Mona was no longer dating her brother she still had feelings for him. When she found out what had happened to Mike it would get ugly.

She shuddered at the thought of an angry Mona after her. When Mona was A she wasn't angry. If Mona could do all the stuff she did as A while she was calm just imagine what would happen if Mona's rage was focused purely on you.

She then turned her thoughts back to the incident that nearly killed her brother. She had put some sort of powder in the pink cup thinking it would be the cup that Alison drank from.

Aria was confident that she would succeed because she saw that Mike was about to hand the pink cup to Alison. However her confidence had abandoned her when Mike gave Alison the blue cup instead.

Mike must have felt that something was off. Aria figured that since Mike had realized something was off he wouldn't drink out of the pink cup. She was astounded when her theory was proven wrong.

Why did Mike drink from that cup if he knew something was off? Aria knew that her brother wasn't suicidal. He never displayed any suicidal tendencies. Then the answer hit her and the guilt came crashing over her.

Mike did this to prove a point to her. He knew she didn't approve of his relationship. By taking the poison for her, Mike made his message abundantly clear. He would take any of the shots meant for Alison even though it would mean he would be suffering.

She didn't exactly know what the powder was. The only thing she thought she knew about it was it would make Alison sick. Aria learned that around the time she discovered Mona was A. She had kept records of everyone and when she was uncovered they were abandoned but not destroyed.

Aria then remembered something she thought about a few weeks ago. Aria believed that since none of the files were destroyed it was likely that they were still in Mona's old lair. Her theory about what happened to them was blown out of the water when she realized no else knew about said records.

She had went back to Mona's old lair weeks ago but the records were gone and there was no evidence of them even existing. This could only mean that Mona went back to retrieve her old records.

Now she has a Mona who knows everything about her and because Mike was in the hospital she had a reason to use that information against her.

That wasn't the worst threat and it wasn't the scariest either. She remembered the moment when the look on Alison's face changed from shock to unadulterated rage. She immediately realized that Aria intended to hurt her.

Aria had noticed that Alison's gaze flickered between her and a knife that was nearby. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Alison wanted to do and so Aria got out there as fast as possible.

She had seen Emily call an ambulance before she fled. Judging by how much time went by after she left Mike should be at the hospital.

Aria needed to get to the hospital. She had to know her brother would live. Then again it may not be such a good idea. Alison would be there and she is good at making problems disappear. Emily knew Alison wouldn't want Aria anywhere near Mike so she would probably help keep Aria away.

However, she had to see for herself just what happened. Maybe she didn't have to go alone. After all her dad was coming home soon. She would go with him. Also, Alison wouldn't dare try anything since she wouldn't be coming alone.

* * *

><p>Byron Montgomery had just gotten home. He had left Florida shortly after he had that conversation with Kenneth DiLaurentis. That conversation may have been tense but it wasn't the reason he was coming home early.<p>

He had a feeling deep in his gut that told him something was wrong with his son. Byron was surprised. He thought that he would have that feeling about his daughter. Then again maybe he shouldn't be so surprised.

After all Aria had done enough in a few years time to make his hair turn permanently gray. She was seeing Ezra still. He didn't approve of it. Byron never liked the guy. He was given enough reasons not to.

Did that really matter? No. Aria knew about it and still saw him anyway. Aria's mom want helping the matter either.

What could he do? If he forbid his daughter from seeing Ezra, she would just do it behind his back.

He would have to hold that thought because he got a call from the hospital.

Mike was there because someone poisoned his drink. At that moment his daughter came down the stairs. Byron was surprised that he didn't see any signs of surprise on his daughter's face when he told her.

That was another thing that would be dealt with later. Right now he had to get to the hospital and find out the whole story.

* * *

><p>Kenneth, Alison, and Emily had just arrived at the hospital.<p>

A nurse asked them if they were here to see Mike and when they said yes she lead them to the doctor that saved his life.

The doctor asked " Do you know what happened to Mike Montgomery?" She was careful to avoid saying anything about poison because only a few people would know about it and one of those people was the poisoner.

Alison was the one who answered.

" His sister had poisoned his drink. She was hoping it was mine but Mike drunk it instead."

The doctor believed her. A sister rarely poisons her brother on purpose. However if the sister and the brother's girlfriend don't get along things could get nasty fairly quickly. Also, Alison looked her straight in the eye the entire time. A liar would usually give off some signal they are lying and she couldn't sense any deception in her words. Since she was a mother herself she knew how to tell if a teen was lying to her and this girl was telling the truth.

The doctor told a nurse nearby to lead them to his room.

* * *

><p>That nurse was Mona Vanderwaal.<p>

Mona was shocked. She knew Aria would try something, she planned on that. However, she could have ended his life. Mona had managed to overhear some of the doctors other conversations about Mike.

The powder that was in his system caused his heart to give out. She knew Aria meant for Alison to take the poison. She should have taken into account the fact that Mike protects the people he loves.

She can still remember when she was one of those people. He was the only guy that made her fell genuinely loved and in her anger ruined a wonderful relationship. Those were the best months of her life and now they were gone.

How could she have been so stupid? It wasn't his fault that she was discovered as A. Now he was with Alison because she made that one mistake.

She couldn't stand it. Mona tried to make everything right but Alison got to him first. She wasn't going to take this lying down. Mona knew Alison. She knew that she never cared about anyone but herself.

However, Mike doesn't believe that. That wasn't too surprising considering Alison never did anything to him. She thought since Mike was Aria's brother he would be a victim of Alison's manipulation at some point before now.

Unfortunately, there was no way to prove Alison was manipulating Mike. Any evidence that could say that was circumstantial at best. That meant only one option since blackmail was out of the picture.

Mona would have to use the power of seduction to get Mike back. That is how she got him the first time. She couldn't start making moves out of the blue. Alison wasn't perfect and everyone knew it.

Eventually she would make a mistake that would drive a wedge between her and Mike. That is when she would strike. Once there relationship hit a rough patch it would be easy to turn on the charm and worm her way back in.

If that didn't work she would try tugging on his heart strings. She looked at the locket Mike gave her one time and opened it up. Inside was a picture of her and Mike on there 6 month anniversary.

She believes Mike still cares for her. After all, If he didn't he could have gotten his A team pals to dispose of her. She may have been the boss but the employees were loyal to Mike and Mike alone.

There was one in particular that she was worried about. It was a girl named Brianna. She had long black hair and long legs. She had the perfect body and she was worried that Mike and Brianna would have started dating but they never did.

They were really close. You could say they were best friends and you could also say they were like brother and sister. The reason that Brianna and Mike never dated was because Brianna is a lesbian or bisexual at the very least. It didn't matter to her because her and Mike never dated. However, Brianna was the only girl that really scared her.

The reason Mona was worried was Brianna is dangerous. She had suffered a life of abuse and in turn she shut everyone out before they got too close. Mike was the only who kept trying and never gave up.

Eventually Brianna confided in him that she was gay. Mike was the one who helped her come out and they have been inseparable ever since. When Brianna found out about Mike being hurt she would be pissed.

When Brianna found out Mike's sister Aria was the one who poisoned her all hell would break loose. Aria better pray Brianna never gets her hands on her. The thought of what would happen to Aria once Brianna caught her almost made Mona feel sorry for her.

For now, she had to lead Alison , her dad, and Emily to Mike's room. Once Brianna was done with Aria, maybe she could convince her to go after Alison and Hanna. Mona knew that both of them had to go in order for her plan to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Brianna Palmer was at home trying to relax.<p>

She works out everyday for hours to get this body. Her last girlfriend had dumped her when she said no to sex. It was the first date. Brianna is the kind of person who wants to get know the person she is dating before she sleeps with them.

Her last girlfriend thought she could get her drunk and take advantage of her. Brianna punched her in the mouth and told her " not on the first date." The other girl got upset and dumped her then and there.

She may not show it but that hurt her. Is that all people want from her? She had brains too. Brianna had spent the last hour crying about it. Everyone who she tried to date only wanted sex from her.

At least she had Mike Montgomery. He was her best and only friend really. She pushed him away at first expecting him to give up on her like all the others. Mike never quit trying. He kept trying to worm his way into her heart and eventually broke down the walls of stone that she took years to build.

When Brianna told Mike she was gay, he accepted it and stood by her. Every other guy didn't want anything to do with her after that. She helped him get Mona and it lasted a long time until Mona broke up with him because she thought he ratted her out.

Was she that stupid? When they were all on the A team, Brianna told Mona she needed to change her tactics if she didn't want to be exposed. Even Mike had told her that numerous times. She didn't listen to him and look where they are now.

Mona was lucky Mike asked Brianna not to do anything. She didn't like it but she respected Mike's choice. Brianna knew Alison DiLaurentis liked him. She saw Alison attack any other girl that got close to him. She was safe since every one knew she was gay.

Alison probably wondered what exactly happened to Courtney after Alison left the cabin. Brianna went inside to find the girl breathing but unconscious. When Courtney woke up Brianna asked her what had happened.

Courtney refused to cooperate at first so Ms. Palmer convinced her that it was in her best interests to cooperate. Even after that talk she still wouldn't cooperate. Brianna was now upset. Maybe a little pain would change her mind. Brianna hit her in the exact same spot Alison had targeted just a few Minutes ago.

Now Courtney decided to answer her question. Apparently Alison saw her having sex with Mike and was enraged. Brianna was to because Courtney was a whore and even she would admit it.

Anyway that is not what bothered her. What bothered her is Courtney must have done something else to set Alison off. After all, she has done stuff like this to the other girls but that was because those girls tried getting close to him more than once.

Brianna thought that Courtney would cooperate when she asked her what else she did. She thought wrong. Courtney did more than simply refuse to cooperate. She cursed at her. That didn't bother Brianna but it was what Courtney did next that angered her.

Courtney slapped her across the face. She looked smug about it at first but when Brianna looked at her she knew she had done it now. Brianna grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room.

Courtney should have realized that she wasn't a weak little girl. She was a strong women. She is the total package. Brianna was about to kick the shit out of her but she needed answers first and for that Courtney needed to be conscious.

Luckily, Courtney now had a sense of self preservation. She realized Brianna Palmer was not a woman to be crossed. Courtney knew that if she kept up this act of belligerence she might end up dead. So she decided to tell Brianna the whole truth.

Courtney said " just take him. I don't want him. I just wanted sex not a relationship. I tricked him into thinking just so I could have sex with him."

If Courtney thought that the truth was going to get her out of trouble, she was sorely mistaken. The truth enraged Brianna. Her friend wanted this girl and she was going to use him for sex.

She may have told the truth like Brianna wanted but now it was time for her to pay. Courtney wouldn't leave this place alive. She signed her death warrant the minute she admitted to using her only friend for sex.

Brianna kicked Courtney in the side of the head knocking her out. She then started a fire on the inside of the cabin before leaving. There was no need to cover it up. There was no way the cops would trace it back to her since every wife and high school girl in Rosewood had a reason to kill her.

However she decided not to stick around just in case someone was watching her.

That was then this now. Brianna was thinking of more memories of her and Mike when she got a call from her mom.

Mike was in the hospital. It was like some invisible force sucked all the air out of her.

She had decided to head to the hospital right away judging by the tone in her voice. She used a tone that suggested Mike might not survive this. This cant be happening. He was the one guy that was always there for her and now he might be gone.

No, she couldn't accept this. He had to be ok when she got there.

* * *

><p>As Alison, Kenneth and Emily were being lead down the hall by Mona, who was disguised as a nurse, Alison was spotted by two people.<p>

" What brings you here Adrian?"

" I had to come down here to get some test results. Why are you here?"

Alison just stood there for a minute and Adrian realized this was a painful subject for Alison. Before Adrian could do anything to comfort her Alison started to speak.

" My boyfriend Mike Montgomery was poisoned by his own sister. She was trying to hurt me but Mike ingested the poison. The doctors said there was still a chance that he may not make it."

Before Adrian could say anything Alison was walking away. She must really like this guy. Adrian pulled Ricky over to the side before she follows Alison.

" Ricky I need you to do something for me."

At first Ricky Underwood didn't want to do it. After all, the minute Alison finished telling her what happened Adrian got this look in her eye. It was a look that promised retribution.

However this was important to his fiancé. He is in love with Adrian and would do anything for her. Plus the look her in eyes told him he was going to do it whether he liked it or not.

"What is it?"

" I need you to find out what happened to Alison's boyfriend. After all, you have police friends down here who would be more than willing to help you. I want to know where his sister lives. She may have killed her own brother and she tried to hurt Alison.

Ricky expected this request. No one hurts someone Adrian cares about and gets away with it. Right now he couldn't do much. This event only happened today so it was highly unlikely the police knew anything about it yet.

Plus you have the face that the victim was poisoned by his own sister. That means there was a good chance the father would not press charges. Even if this did go to court, the perpetrator would get off easy. That was the problem with the justice system. The criminals get arrested, they go to court, and most of the time the judge lets off with something akin to a slap on the wrist.

There was one thing he could do. He could find out this kid's address. After all, they were brother and sister so it was likely everyone in Mike's room would know the address except for him and Adrian.

With that final thought He followed Adrian to Mike's room. On the way there he kept getting the feeling something was wrong with the nurse that escorted them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had a feeling she needed to be watched.

* * *

><p>Brianna Palmer finally made it to the hospital after what seemed like an eternity.<p>

She risked multiple speeding tickets to get her but at last she arrived.

The first thing was head for Mike's room. The only problem with that is she had no idea where his room was. Brianna should have checked with her mom before rushing down here.

Fortunately for her , her mom was waiting for her and Brianna literally ran into her.

After getting back on her feet she told her daughter to take the elevator to the 4th floor and it was the first room on the right past the nurses station. She then moved out of the way just in case Brianna ran into her again.

Brianna finally got to Mike's room and it was worse than she thought. Mike was laying in the bed. His skin was pale. He looked like he was simply sleeping but she learned enough from her mother to know that wasn't the case.

He was in a coma and he might die. Alison was sitting on the right side of his bed holding his hand. Brianna took one look at the nurse in the room and glared at her. She knew that nurse was really Mona in disguise.

She was instantly suspicious. If Mona wore a nurses outfit to get in chances are she wasn't here to help. However no one else seemed to notice until Alison looked over and saw the nurse herself. She looked vaguely familiar but she had no idea who that was.

That was when Brianna whispered "Mona" in her ear. Now it all made sense. Mona was either a nurse here or she heard about Mike in the hospital. Either way, she cant be trusted. She was never going to be alone with Mike in the hospital and you can take that to the bank. Aria was the other person who would never be alone with Mike in this room.

When Brianna got her hands on Aria she would experience a level pain that has never before been reached. Aria would learn that you never mess with someone Brianna Palmer cares about.

* * *

><p>Byron and Aria had made it to the hospital.<p>

During the ride over Byron and Aria talked about what happened to Mike. Byron was now suspicious of his own daughter. At first he wasn't but then he noticed her tone when answering the question.

Some answers were completely devoid of emotion. That was unsettling to say the least. You would think she would have some sort of emotion in her voice when talking about her only sibling being in the hospital.

Her other answers weren't much better. The tone in her voice said that she wasn't shocked by what happened. It was almost like she knew everything about the incident. That was highly disturbing because the only person who would know everything about this incident is the one who poisoned his son.

It cant be. Aria wouldn't try to kill her own brother. They were so close when they were kids. In fact they were almost inseparable until Alison came into the picture. Now there was Aria's motive if she was the one who did it.

Aria wasn't trying to poison Mike. She was aiming for Alison. Those two brought out the worst in each other so in a way it made sense that Aria would try something like this. However, if she did do it she couldn't have acted alone.

His daughter didn't know anything about poisoning someone. Wait a minute. What was he thinking? His daughter wouldn't do a thing like this. Byron thought that he was grasping at straws trying to figure it out.

He put those thoughts in the back of his mind until he and his daughter got to Mike's room.

Once they got in there everyone in the room glared at Aria. That confirmed his worst fears. Aria must have done it. The two girls sitting by Mike's bed looked like they were three seconds from ripping Aria's head off. What has she done? In a moment of anger she destroyed the relationship the two had. There was little chance of them reconciling after this.

Byron was never angrier with his daughter than he was right now. She may have killed her own brother. He was so angry he was considering throwing her to the wolves. Then he turned his gaze to his son.

His son was lying there possibly fighting for his life. This was a parents worst nightmare. Hopefully he woke up soon. Then he looked at the other people in the room. There was Emily, Kenneth, Alison, and Mike's best friend Brianna.

They wouldn't let Aria anywhere near Mike. He was surprised they even let him this close considering he was the one who brought Aria with him.

* * *

><p>Alison was sitting by Mike's side hoping and praying that he would wake up.<p>

She had just made him hers. He couldn't die now.

They still had so many things to do. Just this morning she would have talked to him about going on a trip with her. Now everything might be ruined thanks to his sister Aria Montgomery.

She was lucky that no one could do anything to her here. If Mike didn't make it, she would die plain and simple. Then whoever gave her the poison would die as well and she had a pretty good idea who gave it to her.

It was Jason. She should have expected something like this from him. He has been much too quiet since her dad had that heart attack. He was never really home since that heart attack either.

He was going to pay. Even if he didn't give her the powder he had pointed Aria in the right direction. It made her wonder. Was Jason on the A team? He did try to hurt her on more than one occasion and now he had a hand in hurting her boyfriend.

She took Mike's hand and held it. It couldn't end like this.

It wouldn't end like this. She wished there was something else she could do. If he does wake up, she would make sure they never end up in this situation again. He protected her and now she would return the favor.

She didn't cry but she wanted to. The only reason she didn't cry was because Mike could wake up at any minute and see her cry. He hated seeing her cry. Aria tried to take a step closer to Mike's bed but one glare from Alison stopped her in her tracks.

It was good that Aria was feeling guilty but Alison was still disgusted with her. She tried to move closer to the bed and it only took a single glare to stop her. Aria was pathetic. She never once apologized for doing this to him. She hasn't really given much indication she was sorry either.

Make no mistake about it. Aria will apologize to him at the first opportunity or she will not live to regret it. Alison wasn't just going to accept a simple apology. She would still have to pay Aria back and by the looks of it everyone else was feeling the same way.

Alison hated this whole situation. The guy she loved was laying in a hospital bed and all she could do was watch. To make matters worse, the person that was responsible for all of this was just a few feet away from her and she couldn't put a finger on her.

Judging by the look on Brianna's face, Alison guessed she would be the first person to get revenge on Aria. Normally she would be the first and only person to take revenge but this time is different.

She had to make sure he makes a full recovery. Alison would tie him to the bed if she had to. The thought caused her to blush a little bit. There was another reason that she wasn't going to take revenge this time.

This was Brianna's only friend. All of Brianna's energy would be focused on making Aria pay. Alison couldn't focus all of her attention on revenge unfortunately. Also, Alison has seen the way Brianna deals with problems.

Alison wasn't afraid of her but she wouldn't want to be on Brianna's bad side that's for sure.

Alison felt her hand being squeezed and she was relieved. Mike was going to make it and now he at least knows he is not alone.

A few minutes later Mike opened his eyes and that is when things started to look up and break down.


End file.
